


I Scream (Because I'm Terrified)

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Night Terrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler was alone on the stage. </p>
<p>But slowly, the room began to fill, thousands of people filling in the seats and the floor around the stage, faces staring up at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Scream (Because I'm Terrified)

Tyler stood in front of an empty arena. 

He looked back to the drumkit, but Josh wasn't there. 

Tyler was alone on the stage. 

But slowly, the room began to fill, thousands of people filling in the seats and the floor around the stage, faces staring up at him. 

Tyler became aware of the microphone in his hand, and as he raised it to his mouth, there was a shout from the crowd. 

“We don't care!”

A chorus of agreements. 

“We don't care what you have to say!”

“Or the music!”

“Who would care, anyways?”

“You're a freak!”

“We don't care about you, either!”

“Who would care about someone as messed up as you?”

“No one!”

Laughter echoed around the arena. 

“Why are you doing this?”

“Scratch that, why are you still alive?”

“Nobody would care if you were dead!”

“Die!”

Tyler dropped the mic and covered his ears with his hands, but that did nothing to block out the voices and their crazed laughter. 

“Die die die!”

“They're right, you know.” Josh walked out onto the stage, speaking into a microphone, a twisted smile on his face. “I lied about being in love with you, I don't care about you. You're useless.”

“Josh…” Tyler whispered, staring at his best friend. 

Josh walked forwards and pulled Tyler's hands down from his ears and shoved him to the ground. “Die.”

The mic turned into a knife. 

“No! Josh! Josh please!” Tyler yelled, backing of rom Josh until he was on the edge of the stage, and then he couldn't go any farther, there was laughing behind in and Josh in front of him and-

* * *

“Tyler, Tyler, wake up!”

Josh was shaking him, looking concerned and scared. 

Tyler gasped, eyes wide, one hand landing on Josh's arm. He dug his nails in, staring at Josh was his world came back to focus. 

“Are you awake?”

Tyler nodded before breaking down into sobs. 

Josh pulled him out of his bunk and onto the floor. Tyler didn't try to resist, body hanging limp as he began to hyperventilate. 

“Tyler, Tyler, deep breaths, come on.” Josh pressed a hand to Tyler's chest and he flinched. 

“You- they-” Tyler gasped. 

“You can do this, come on, breathe with me, in, two three, hold, two three, out, two three, hold, two three, come on…” Josh spoke gently to Tyler, and eventually he listened, slowing his breathing and calming down. 

“Sorry…” Tyler whispered. 

“It's okay. Are you okay?”

“No… What happened?”

“You were screaming and thrashing around in your sleep.”

“Oh.” Tyler looked away from Josh.

“Your eyes were open too. It was kinda scary.” Josh pressed a kiss to Tyler's forehead. 

“I'm awake now.”

“Wanna tell me what the dream was about?”

“Not really.”

“Okay.”

They sat in silence before Josh spoke again. 

“Come on, get up, let's go eat breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of skeletons I wrote this


End file.
